


Entenda Meu Lado

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Femslash, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Por favor, meu amor, me entenda. Eu não quero continuar com essa dor."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Entenda Meu Lado

Eu não sei como agir e foi você, garota, que me deixou assim. Nunca havia sentido isso antes e você sabia. Não se importou em me apresentar, sabendo que o fim chegaria.

Você me apresentou ao amor e também à dor. Antes eu gostava de sentir, era algo novo. Quem não gosta de coisas novas? Mas depois mudou. Doeu mais que era para doer. E eu sabia que não tinha cura.

Eu me sinto tão acabrunhada por culpa tua. Talvez eu saiba que você também se sente assim, mas, meu bem, me entenda: eu nunca senti isso antes. Nunca me entreguei tanto a uma paixão. Entenda que eu quero sumir do mundo e de você, mas não sei se conseguiria viver.

Eu odeio sentir isso. Eu me arrependo a cada longo minuto por tudo, mas, mesmo assim, você deu luz ao meu mundo enegrecido. Você me mostrou a saída. Mas, minha querida, eu não posso continuar e você também não. Mudamos desde nosso primeiro “eu te amo”. Claro que sentirei saudades e que isso não é adeus, porém, eu tenho que tentar, amor. Reconheço que sou um verme comparado a todos os seus namorados. Todavia, se você não reparou, eu sou uma mulher, sou diferente!

Tudo bem! Não pense que termino por sermos do mesmo sexo. Faço isso por estar confusa! Você sempre me deixou confusa. Anda conversando com suas amiguinhas e ainda me fala, e eu vejo. Sinto-me mau por não saber se é um jogo, apesar de ter conhecimento de que não é. Posso duvidar, não?

Por favor, meu bem, me entenda. Eu estou sofrendo por amor pela primeira vez. Por favor, meu amor, me entenda. Eu não quero continuar com essa dor. Não quero continuar com você, mesmo sabendo que te amo. Entenda meu lado, eu te amo!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Autora: Autobiografia da época do meu primeiro amor :3


End file.
